


Enamoured by his beauty

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [21]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell Loves Callum "Halfway" Highway, Callum Highway Week 2021, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Humour, Kissing, M/M, Slight Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: For Callum Highway Week 2021 - Day 3 - "You just left!"Ben can't help looking at Callum.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Enamoured by his beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for clicking!
> 
> Warnings: Swearing, hinted at sex and kissing, briefly characters being scared. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Birds chirped, singing the songs of nature to alert the world that it was time to wake up, the day has begun in earnest. And burrowed deep under his thick duvet, stubbornly ignoring their chorus, lay Callum. 

“Babe, I’m off to work now,” Ben whispered, giving the fiancé shaped lump a gentle shake. Callum groaned in response when Ben pulled the duvet down to expose his face. “Baby, I’ll see you at lunch, okay?” 

“Okay, see ya later,” Callum slurred, snuggling down deeper under the covers. Ben chuckled, dropping a kiss onto his forehead and tucking him back in properly. 

“I love you,” Ben added as he got to the door. Only sleep-messed tufts of Callum’s hair were visible of his fiancé. He looked adorable. 

“Love you too,” Callum called back, voice still heavy with sleep, just loud enough to be audible to Ben. Butterflies fluttered through Ben’s stomach and he had to turn and leave quickly before he decided to abandon work and just spend all day cuddled up. Again. 

As soon as the door shut Callum sank back into the nice warm covers, stretching an arm out to bring Ben’s pillow close and promptly falling back to sleep. He had been on night shifts for the past week and due to the crowded nature of their house had not been able to achieve much sleep in the day. Not that he’d tried, he’d been undertaking the stressful task of trying to plan a wedding and be a good and attentive step-dad and fiancé. It had been a bit of a juggle. 

Something caught his attention through his dreams and he came to slowly, frowning at being dragged from slumber. He forced his eyes open and _\- absolutely did not - _scream and jump back, tottering on the edge of the bed before falling onto the floor with a thump.__

__“What the hell are you doing here?” He demanded, scrambling to stand up and retain some dignity. “You just left!”_ _

__On the bed Ben clutched his stomach as he laughed bodily, turned silent with hysterics, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. Callum flushed red as he watched his fiancé’s amusement._ _

__“Oh yeah very funny,” he grumbled, despite the smile trying to pull at his own lips. “Twat,” He muttered as he threw his pillow at Ben, doing nothing to slow the continued laughter._ _

__“Y-your face, fuck your face babe!” Ben wheezed, wiping at his eyes. “I wish I had a camera, that was amazing! And the noise –“ He cut himself off with more laughter, body shaking as he replayed it in his head._ _

__Callum rolled his eyes and climbed back on the bed, giving Ben a half-hearted shove out of the way. “What are you even doing here? You literally left five minutes ago.”_ _

__He was forced to sit in silence, unable to stop himself from grinning at Ben’s obvious amusement. It wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t be even slightly mad at Ben ever, especially when he looked so cute and happy, red cheeked and – when they opened – eyes sparkling. Eventually Ben managed to calm himself enough to sit up properly and stop belly-laughing, although he was still giggling._ _

__“Cal it’s gone twelve.”_ _

__“It is?” Callum picked up his phone and stared at the screen in confusion for a second. “I swear you only left a minute ago.”_ _

__Ben smiled at him, that cute little crease forming as he furrowed his brow in thought, lips pursed. How Ben had ever managed without someone so beautiful to look at constantly he did not know. Leaning over he turned Callum’s face towards him. “Told you you needed your kip didn’t I? You were asleep for over four hours babe.”_ _

__“I do feel better than I did earlier.” Callum admitted, nuzzling into Ben’s hand. Every time they were separated, be it hours, minutes or seconds left him aching for contact. “So, you didn’t sneak back to scare the shit out of me?”_ _

__Ben’s face cracked into a smirk and he bit his cheek to avoid laughing again. His cheeks still ached and he had a stitch down one side of his stomach from it. “No baby, I didn’t. I thought you’d be up, then when you weren’t I thought I’d admire you.”_ _

__“You were admiring me two inches from my face Ben –“ Callum paused, looking at Ben intently for a second. “Do you do that often?” Ben’s face burned red, attention diverting to the duvet. One hand rubbed over his face._ _

__“Not – I… Yeah.” He admitted, voice quiet as though he didn’t want Callum to hear. “Not just when you’re asleep though, although I like it then cos you don’t tell me to stop, and you always look so peaceful. You’re so gorgeous Cal, I…”_ _

__“Go on,” Callum prompted softly, completely enraptured by his boyfriend’s words. A pink blush was settling over his own features, down his exposed chest up to the tips of his ears._ _

__“I can’t stop looking at you, Callum. You’re what I want to look at forever, your smile, your eyes, your body, you. You’re perfect.”_ _

__Neither met the other’s eye for a moment, shocked by the sheer sincerity. Over the course of their relationship they’d become more and more open and honest with each other, but this level of loving outpouring was rare, especially from Ben. Eventually Ben glanced up to find Callum looking at him, awestruck._ _

__“Ben…” He started. Words weren’t enough to convey how his heart was racing, the yearning and screaming in the back of his head silent, stomach whirling. Instead, he pulled him in and pressed their lips together, deepening the kiss the second Ben let him. A soft moan escaped Ben, echoed by Callum, and they soon found themselves laid down, Callum hovering over Ben, poised with intent._ _

__As Callum returned the show of love and affection nonverbally, Ben thanked god for his foresight to tell Jay he was having an extended lunch break. He’d be needing it._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're really appreciated and I'd love to hear what you thought.
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
